The God's Daughter Returns
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Squeal To You Have the Eyes of a Demon (Up For Adoption).
1. Chapter 1

Name- Amelia

Age- 20

Parents- Pein and Konan

Look- Rinnegan eyes, Bluely Purple hair, a perfect body and body piercing like my parents.

* * *

It's been almost three years since my parents found me. My father was the Leader of the Akatsuki and my mother was assisting with father's work. And as for me, I was on a mission for him, which was keeping an eye on the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Naruto.  
And right now I accidentally let my guard down and was captured by my old sensei, Jiraiya. I asked him to let me go but, he saw that I'm with the Akatsuki and took me back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

"It's been a long time you two… And Amelia." "Tsunade" I replied in a cold tone. "Amelia what do you know from the Akatsuki?" "(smirked) Hmph, they're family and I know very little of what the Akatsuki want. But what I know is that the little fox is getting stronger though" I lied "is that all you wanted say, Amelia?" "No there is one more thing Tsunade. You knew, didn't you? You and Jiraiya-Sensei, that the Leader of the Akatsuki was my Father, and that you where going to use me to take down the Akatsuki, and you lied to me nearly all my life, am I right?" I asked. "Yes it's the truth the Third was going to use you as a weapon." "I knew it, everything my father told me about Leaf village, their nothing but back stabbing Bastards" and I throw a Kunai knife with a paper bomb attached to it, to the roof and I transformed into paper just like my mother, Konan, once the bomb exploded. And made my escape, and returned to the Rain village.

* * *

"Amelia you're normally not late with missions." "Sorry Dad but, Jiraiya-Sensei gave me a little bit of trouble" I told him "and what of the Nine-Tails, Amelia?" he asked "his growing stronger since Itachi and Kisame went after him." "I see. It's almost time to seal the one-tailed" I nodded and followed my father and mother out to seal the one-tailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Amelia you're normally not late with missions." "Sorry Dad but, Jiraiya-Sensei gave me a little bit of trouble" I told him "and what of the Nine-Tails, Amelia?" he asked "his growing stronger since Itachi and Kisame went after him." "I see. It's almost time to seal the one-tailed" I nodded and followed my father and mother out to seal the one-tailed.

* * *

"Now let's begin". My 'Father' made a hand sign and the chain on the mouth of the statue broke. Soon, the sealing process would begin.  
"It will now take three days and nights. Stay aware of your physical selves." Pein stated. "Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range. Understood?" "**I know**." Zetsu's form growled. "Only three days?" Kisame asked. "Isn't it possible that it might take longer than that since we don't have Orochimaru with us?" "All the more reason to get started at once, and you forget we have Amelia-Chan now as well." Pein informed him. "That's true." Itachi said. "Indeed." Kisame agreed. "Sounds good to me, un." Deidara added.  
The fingers lit up accordingly and the blue gloop started to come out of the mouth of the statue. "Sealing Jutsu: Ten Phantom Dragons!" All of our chakra dragons went to the one-tailed and we began the process.

* * *

The groans that came out of Gaara seemed to go on for hours. Zetsu being the Akatsuki's spy, Zetsu picked up on the enemy fast. "**Our location has been discovered. The enemy approaches**." He said. "Which enemy is that?" Deidara asked. "**A very skilled and dangerous one, his name is Might Gai**." Zetsu stated. "Might Gai, who is he?" Leader asked. "An elite Leaf Shinobi. A master of taijutsu, don't underestimate him." "Ah, that strange beast again." Kisame chuckled.  
"We'll use that jutsu against him." Leader decided. "I'll go, let me take care of him. It'll give me a chance to make up for failing to find the jinchuriki host." Hidan was cut off by Kisame "No, leave him to me. You see, I know him. I have a personal score to settle with him." Kisame grinned slightly. "Yes, as you have the most chakra of any of the Akatsuki. You're probably the most suitable to employ the jutsu. Very well Kisame." Leader said and Kisame smirked. "Excellent." "But I'll still require 30 percent of your chakra here." "Well well, finally." Kisame was getting excited, I could tell.

* * *

"**More intruders**..." Zetsu said. "You didn't cover your tracks very well did you, Deidara?" Leader said and I chuckled lightly. "Well, as I said the jinchuriki host proved more powerful than we thought, hmph." "You're a bumbler and a fool. Your methods are too crude for any sort of secret operation." Sasori argued. "Crude?! Ha! Those clumsy traps of yours were hardly subtle, my friend! Humph." Deidara countered. "Why you-". "Shut up the both of you, I've got a headache from waiting around here for you two to get the one-tailed. And I don't want to hear your complaining!". "Stop bickering amongst yourselves, and Amelia-Chan thank you for keeping them quite." "It's no problem Pein-Sama" I told him "Leader's pet hmph" I heard Deidara and I glared at him. "Focus on the jutsu. Now then, who to send this time?" Leader pondered on this. "Me, this time it must be me!" Hidan spoke up again.

"**Now a Leaf shinobi should go!**" "Hmph...very well, it's decided that Itachi and Amelia-Chan should go." Me and Itachi both nodded.

* * *

Chiffhanger and please Review and Subscribe


End file.
